Kingdom Hearts in Zombieland
by MissRikulicious
Summary: Riku decided he had to do things his way. He couldn't wait for his dad to return, and he would not let these zombies keep him from his precious Twinkies. On his way to the safe land of Saint Petersberg, he encounters some interesting people and will have adventures that will have you begging for more. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Vermont

A/N: I love Kingdom Hearts and I love zombies. So what did my brain do? It put 2 and 2 together, that's what it did. Well, I hope you enjoy this like you enjoy cookies :3

BEWARE OF: Resident Evil/Dawn of the Dead/Shaun of the Dead/Left4Dead/Highschool of the Dead/The Walking Dead/Zombieland references! They will be there and they will be awesome! Oh yeah, I know my zombies 8D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Or anything else that I reference in here!

_"This is Amber McLain speaking to you live from the White House! The president of the United States has just been attacked! I repeat, the president of the United States has just been attacked! NOWHERE IS SAFE! NOWH- AHHHHHH!" _And then the screen goes blank, but not before it showed the reporter being eaten alive. That's right, **EATEN ALIVE**.

Every damn person on Earth wanted the zombie apocalypse to happen. They thought it'd be kinda cool to kill that jerk in biology that always called him or her a fat ass. Well guess what you fat fuck.. zombies go after the slow chunky ones first. So your ass is dead before that jerk in biology. As for the people who died who are actually athletic, well... shit happens.

Riku was tired of hiding out in his small home in Vermont. True, it was safe. His dad boarded up the windows before the zombies invaded the north. It still didn't stop the occasional zombie from beating on the wooden planks though, and it certainly isn't helping to put food in his stomach. This was their third week in hiding and they've already run out of supplies. His dad went out yesterday to get some food from the neighbors house, but he still hasn't come back. Riku figures his dad has been taken away by the zombies, just as his mother was. She had went shopping at the local mall the day the zombies came, and that was a HUGE mistake on her part. But thinking about this won't solve anything. Riku misses his mom and dad, but he's also fucking hungry.

Riku clutched his stomach as it started to ache again. He chanced a glance between two of the boards in the living room window and saw that it was pretty zombie-free outside. 'This may be my only chance.' he thought.

Riku then sat on the couch and contemplated on leaving. He was pretty strong. He played on the football team at his high school during ninth and tenth grade. He was hoping this meant he could wield a single bat and be able to protect himself with that. Riku stood up and walked to the other side of the room where a bat was propped against the wall. He took it and twirled it around in his hand. 'This should do for now.'

Hunger wasn't the only thing that drove Riku to want to escape his house. He was lonely too. He never thought he'd say that, since he never really had many friends when everyone wasn't eating everyone else. He was kind of a dick, now that he thinks about it. He was attractive though, which was the only reason he was popular. Girls went for his long silver hair, and his turquoise eyes. Apparently to them it was dreamy. But Riku can't help but to remember that all of those girls.. are probably dead. Even that fat chick from Dairy Queen.. she's dead too.

Riku took the car keys from the coffee table in the living room and began his walk through the kitchen to the carport. He stood staring at the door for some time before he took the door knob into his hand. He slowly turned it and began to pull it open when he heard a bang. It was coming from the bathroom, and it did not sound good. Before he knew it, a zombie came tumbling from the bathroom door and was looking him straight in the eyes. Riku couldn't help but gulp and run for his sweet life.

When he was outside he ran to the mini van and tried desperately to open the door, but it was locked. **IT WAS FUCKING LOCKED**. He fumbled with the keys for what felt like forever until he found the one that went to the van. He put the key in the lock and twisted it until he heard the satisfactory clicking sound and threw the bat in the passenger seat. He quickly pulled the key out and seated himself behind the wheel and slammed the door shut, which he noticed got him some rather unwanted attention from nearby zombies. He inserted the key in the ignition when the previous zombie from earlier exited the carport door and began to limp it's way towards the van. Riku looked closer at the dead human and realized it was his neighbor. The one that always threw apples at him. Riku smirked and put the car in reverse. "Fuck you, Mr. Robinson!" He quickly backed up into about three zombies, and began driving through his old neighborhood. He'll miss his parents, but he won't miss this place.

Riku turned on the radio hoping to find a decent song to listen to, to ease his mind. All that was on was a simple broadcast, just like on t.v.

_"If you are out there, if anyone is out there.. Saint Petersberg in California is safe. We have food. We have medicine. We have protection. If you want to live, come to Saint Petersberg. It is safe."_

Riku listened to the broadcast repeat itself for a few more minutes before inserting a CD and selecting a track to listen to. "Looks like I'm going to Saint Petersberg." He said aloud, remembering he had not eaten all day. He frowned and turned onto the highway, hoping to find a gas station there to find some food. Hell, maybe he'd find that Twinkie he's been craving ever since the zombies took over.

* * *

Sora was running for his life. He just had to go pee, didn't he? That's the only reason he stopped by this gas station anyways. He was currently running around the gas pumps, trying desperately to stay out of reach from the chubby walker behind him. It was slow at least, but the zombie still scared the crap out of Sora. He was one of those kids that feared a lot of things, but he never really showed it. He's always acted tough when he had too, but other times he cried like a baby.

He never had much to fear though. He was always surrounded by people. Everyone couldn't help but love the boy with chocolate brown hair that spiked in random directions, and people just adored his deep blue eyes. He was irresistible to every girl he met. Unfortunately for them, he was gay. Which should have been obvious, but the girls he knew weren't really the ones to think with logic. Oh, but Kairi did. Kairi was the best friend he's ever had. Well, until that zombie tore into her leg. Then they weren't on the same page anymore. Sora teared up when he remembered his best friend's death, but he knew he had to keep running.

He ran to his car and began to fumble with his keys when he remembered something.. He put his hand out and pulled the handle on the car, resulting in the door opening. "Of course it's unlocked." He mentally kicked himself and jumped in his car, slamming the door shut. He put the key in the ignition and started the car when the zombie that was chasing him ran into his car and began to beat on the driver's side window. He freaked out and floored the gas, resulting in him crashing into a building that was some ways away from the store. It was far away enough that Sora figured the zombie wouldn't go after him anymore, so he sighed a breath of relief.

When he heard a low moan come from the back seat he stiffened. 'Did I check the backseat?' He turned around slowly to see an older male, of course good and dead, rising from the seat. He jumped out of the car, pulling his double barrel shot gun with him and let the walker slowly crawl out of the car. When the zombie stood the brunette shot it in the head. Once it fell to its knees he shot it in the head again, making sure he wouldn't come after him.

When Sora reloaded his shotgun with shells inside of his hoodie pockets he popped the trunk open and took out a suit case and a bag with his belongings in it. He threw the bag over his shoulder and took the suitcase by it's handle and began walking down the highway. There's no way the car will drive now with how bad the damage was. But he has to keep moving. He has to find out if his family in Colorado has survived the zombie apocalypse.

He was never really close to his family, honestly. They always hated him for being gay, which is why he moved in with his aunt Aerith a few years ago. (She, along with many others, is now a zombie too.) But finding his family was all he had to live for anymore. He no longer could attend high school. He couldn't get a job. He won't ever find a boyfriend in this mess of a world, and finding a friend won't be too easy either.

Sora sighed. It's the end of the world, and he plans to live with people who hate him. He wasn't too happy about it, but he had hope. His parents have to be alive! And once he finds them, they will all set out to Saint Petersberg in California! He smiled sadly and continued walking down the highway. He was too busy daydreaming about life in Saint Petersberg to hear the silver mini van approach him.

* * *

Riku squinted to see the figure walking several yards in front of him. 'Is that a person?' He drove on, still squinting when he realized that was in fact a person walking on the side of the highway. 'What the hell is he doing! He can't walk out in the open like that!'

Riku kept driving until he was next to the teen and stopped. The brunette finally looked in his direction and Riku was awestruck. This was probably the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. He felt his cheeks heat up, so he tilted his head down so his bangs would hide his face. "Need a ride?"

Riku looked up again and saw that the brunette smiled goofily and opened the passenger side door. The boy hopped in and threw his things in the backseat and sighed. "The name's Sora! What's yours?" This time the teen smiled charmingly, making Riku divert his eyes again.

"It's Riku." The silverette put the van in drive and started down the highway again. "Where you headed?"

"Colorado! I'm.. going to see if my parents are still alive." He smiled sadly. "If they are, we're all gonna go to Saint Pertersberg. If they aren't, I'm still gonna go."

Riku perked up at this. "Yeah, me too. Guess I can give you a ride to Colorado, and afterwards we can all go to Saint Petersberg."

Sora nodded and smiled at Riku. "Yeah. We can go together."

Riku didn't know if Sora's parents were alive. Hell, he didn't even know if they'd make it out of this alive. But one thing was for sure. He didn't want to leave Sora's side.

A/N: YAYYYY! This was so fun to write! Please Review! The more reviews, the quicker chapter 2 will be released! :)


	2. New York

A/N: On to Chapter 2! Now this is where the real fun starts! I enjoyed reading all of your reviews! They really do make me happy inside! Now, I don't know if you've noticed this from the first chapter, but I'm naming the chapters after what state their in. SO OKAY! You know that now! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! There! I said it! Now leave me alone Dx Oh! Or anything I reference :3

Getting through New York wasn't going to be easy. It's the third most populated state in The United States. He doubted anyone in New York survived the zombie apocalypse. Even if they did, he doubted he would pick anyone else off of the side of the road. The brunette was enough.

Aside from Sora being absolutely cute, he was messy. Whenever he ate he always spilled food somewhere. If not on his shirt then on the seat. He had a weak bladder too so they stopped at least once an hour so the younger teen could do his business. And Sora snored every goddamn time he feel asleep. Riku couldn't even count how many times he's shaken the teen out of sleep.

But Riku put up with his nonsense. Because really, he was sweet. They were almost complete opposites, but they got along really well. They had found out that they went to the same school too. Riku was a sophomore and Sora was a freshmen. Which was probably why Riku never saw him before. That, and they lived in two different worlds. Riku was always the jock that hung out with the other dicks on the football and basketball team. Sora was the gay dude that everyone picked on.

Riku didn't mind that Sora was gay though. He didn't judge others like most do. Honestly he had only one rule. And that was Rule number one: Look out for number one. It was a selfish rule, but it got him by in life. And it's getting him by now. So how many of those dead motherfuckers can argue with that?

Riku pulled over for the fifth time that day. But this time it wasn't so Sora could take a leak. He saw something very suspicious up ahead. He had to check it out. He put the mini van in park and got out of the van.

"Riku, where are you-?"

"I see something. I'm gonna go check it out. Lock all of the doors and don't come out unless your life depends on it." With that he slammed the door. Sora did as he said and hugged his shotgun. He was afraid.

Riku walked up to the suspicious warehouse in front of him. It was just under the bridge, about two miles away from the New York state border. The van was parked about ten yards away from the bridge. He slowly reached for the handle of the door when he realized he forgot his bat. Oops. He pushed down on the handle and opened the door. Ahead of him on the back wall were two words written with blood. 'Safe House'

"Safe House?" Riku looked around the room and smirked at what he saw. There were a variety of weapons leaning up against the wall. Basic pistols, shotguns, snipers. There was also a pile of ammunition in the middle of the floor. All of that good stuff. And in situations like the zombie apocalypse.. This is like receiving a good fuck for free. "Oh yeah, I've heard of these places on the news. They're supposed to be for survivors. Riku picked up a note on a table nearby and read it.

"Report unusual behavior. Barricade your homes. Avoid all contact with infected individuals. Wait for official instructions. Hah! Wait my ass!"

"Kill all sons of bitches. That's my official instructions." Riku jumped at the voice and put his fists up, ready to fight. The owner of the voice walked out of the shadows and he calmed down a bit, seeing the teen was about his age. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Riku put his hands down and tried to act casual. "Why the fuck are you in here?"

The redhead pointed to the writing behind him in blood. "The safe house is for everyone. Not just for pretty boys." He winked at Riku. Riku just rolled his eyes. "So where you headed?"

Riku rose a silver eyebrow. "Huh? How do you know I'm going somewhere?"

Axel just shrugged. "You wouldn't just happen to be takin' a stroll today, now would you?" Axel chuckled.

Riku sighed. "Ugh, that's right. The zombies."

"So where you headed?"

"Saint Petersberg. It's safe. Or at least the broadcast says-" Riku stopped himself. Why had he just told someone where he was going? He can't trust anyone! For all he knows, this guy could try to steal his van!

"That's where I was going too, until those girls hijacked me and stole my truck." The redhead sighed and started to laugh. This got Riku confused.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"Well, I don't mean to raid on your little parade, but they probably have your ride too, by now."

"What!" Riku ran outside as quickly as possible, only to see Sora walking towards him with his bag slung behind his shoulder, one suitcase rolling next to him, and the other hand juggling his bat and the shotgun all at once. Oh, and who could forget that hot black headed chick behind the wheel of his van with her cute blonde acquaintance in the passengers seat? That was a little hard to miss.

Axel joined Riku in staring at the laughing teens driving by. "Their names are Xion and Namine. I found that out when they stole my soap." Axel grimaced.

Sora walked until he was a few feet in front of Riku and stopped and cleared his throat. "I want to start off my apology by saying how handsome you are..."

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT SORA! Now we're gonna be stuck here with this ginger that smells like an old gym sock that someone forgot to clean for two years!"

Axel gasped. "That was harsh bro."

Riku turned on Axel. "AND YOU! You knew that if I stayed there for long they'd steal my mini van! So why did you start up a conversation with me!"

Axel held up his hands defensively. "Look man, I'm really sorry. But we really should get inside. We're not that far from the city, so I bet there's a few walkers hangin' around lookin' for a nice happy meal."

Riku shook his head and sighed. "Fine, but-" Before he could finish his sentence, he heard heavy footsteps approaching them. When the owner of the footsteps came into view, Riku gasped. The thing was huge.

Axel stepped back into the safe house. "GET IN! Quick! Before it sees you!"

Sora and Riku wasted no time in hurrying their asses into the safe house. When they were inside they quickly shut the heavy door and set a plank on the supports to insure their safety. The giant creature had seen them though. They were screwed. After a few seconds of the teens being inside, it began to bang on the door.

Axel sighed. "It's called a Tank. They're super tough and super hard to kill. We're never gonna get out of here... alive anyways." He plopped down into a nearby chair and began to twirl around in it slowly.

Riku looked to the guns on the wall and to the bags sitting near them. He put as many guns in the two bags as he could. He also took Sora's bag and dumped it's contents out. Sora never noticed because he was too busy freaking out in the small bathroom on the right side of the safe house. Riku filled the bag with as much ammunition as he possibly could and set the bag next to the other two against the wall. He then looked through the bars of the back door and saw that the area behind the safe house was clear. Luck was with him that day when he spotted a small car not too far ahead. They could make it. Or at least he hoped.

"EVERYONE! Get the fuck off of your asses and come here!" the silver headed teen shouted. Soon enough the other two joined him in looking out of the door's bars. "See that car? We're gonna drive it out of here."

Axel face palmed. "Why didn't I think of that!"

Riku smirked. "Because you're stupid. Now grab one of those big bags. Sora, you grab the small one. Fuck your shit and fuck that shotgun. We have better guns now, and we'll find clothes later." Sora nodded and did what he was told, as did Axel. Riku grabbed one of the larger bags himself and pulled the plank off of it's supports from the back door. "On three. One. Two-" And just when he was about to say three the tank busted through the door!

"Fuck your three man!" Axel pushed the door open and made a run for the car, as did Sora and Riku. The Tank charged after them, but it ran too hard and stumbled over a cinder block. This gave the teens a chance to rip open three of the four doors of the car and jumped in, throwing their shit in with them as well. Riku searched frantically. Not on the shade, not on the dash, nor in it. Not in the door. He was about to give up.. when he looked at the ignition. The key was already in place. He turned it and the engine roared to life. Everyone sighed in relief, until they heard the footsteps from hell again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all you heard when Riku stepped on the gas and left the Tank behind forever.

* * *

Two days later they found themselves held up in a hotel room on the side of the highway. Riku was tired of having to sleep in the car every night, so they all decided to stay here for awhile. They parked the car behind a wall that hid the dumpsters away from the highway so no no one else could steal their ride, but of course they took their weapons with them. On the ride through New York they saw countless numbers of hordes, so they had to find a lot of back roads. But eventually they made it to sweet ol' Pennsylvania. It was still a heavily populated state, but not as much as New York, that was for sure. He still wondered though.. What the hell kind of mess will they find in this state?

* * *

Sora sat on the bed thinking about his situation. He liked staying in the hotel room, he really did. But something about staying here for the night felt off. They shouldn't stop moving. It was dangerous to stop moving. He learned that the hard way. He didn't want to tell Riku or Axel this though. They were happy with finally being able to sleep in a bed. Why should he take away their happiness?

His thoughts wandered off to Axel. He was fun to have around! He always seemed to lighten up the mood with his cheesy jokes here and there, but he could tell the redhead had something on his mind. He was very handsome too. He had red hair that spiked out in the back, and beautiful green eyes that you could gaze into forever. He also had two tear drop tattoos under his eyes, which reminded Sora of people in gangs. Don't they color in teardrop tattoos like that when one of their people die? What was Axel's past like?

* * *

Axel looked around at his two new acquaintances. They were pretty good lookin' if he didn't say so himself. The one with silver hair actually had a nice build to his body. He found this out when he was changing into some clothes someone left here awhile back. He was quite handsome, but the brunette had him beat in cuteness. He couldn't help but giggle at the little things that the younger teen did that were absolutely silly. He fell in love with those gorgeous blue eyes too. He had to try really hard not to stare at him half of the time.

But in all honesty, he didn't want the brunette. Because he has someone waiting for him in Illinois, and he couldn't take his mind off of the blonde for a minute. He promised Roxas that he would come for him, no matter what the cost. And he'll be damned if he breaks that promise.

A/N: Yay! They found Axel! Now there just has to be a Roxas, am I right! And yes, they color in their teardrop tattoos like that when one of their fellow gang members die. I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer than the first, since the first chapter was really an introduction to how Sora and Riku met! But I see I barely even did that..Sorry! But I have to stop here! My gut feeling demands it! So notice how everyone keeps calling people their acquaintances? Yeah, there are no friends in Zombieland Dx Review please! If you don't, Sora just might have to suffer 8D And a shout out to anyone who can guess what this whole chapter referenced! :3


	3. Pennsylvania

A/N: YAY! XNamine's TwinX you were correct! Chapter 2 mostly referenced Left4Dead, but it did have a little sprinkle of Zombieland in there! Props to you for noticing that :3 Btw, I've been talking to your friend Emily. She's cool beans xD

Disclaimer: I no own Kingdom Hearts! Or anything I reference! Kay kay~

Riku was busy at the moment. He found a map in one of the drawers in the hotel room and decided to map out their drive to Colorado and then Saint Petersberg. It wasn't easy doing this on a map since he was used to the convienence of a GPS, but it had to be done. If he didn't have the route planned and organized he'd be lost. The teen was surprised he even made it this far. He's never really traveled this far out of Vermont. He just kinda hoped that if he followed the 'West' signs that he would just kind of find California. But when he saw this map and how complicated the highway system was, he realized that he was fucking retarded for thinking something like that.

Axel leaned over his shoulder just as he began highlighting the highways and roads they were going to take. "Hey, what're you doin?"

"Trying to figure out what routes we should take to Colorado and then Saint Petersberg, California. Hey Sora! What city are we going to in Colorado? I need to know so I can map it out!"

"Fort Collins!" Sora replied back from the bathroom. He was currently searching for supplies they could take with them that would be useful for their trip across the United States. So far he found two bars of hotel soap, three things of hotel shampoo and conditioner, and some toothpicks. He was hoping they weren't used as he threw them into a shopping bag that was lying on the floor when they arrived, with the other items.

"Okay! I think I see a possible route here.." Riku outlined a road they could take that would turn into the city.

Axel rose a red eyebrow. "Wait wait wait. Hold the phone gorgeous! Why are we taking a stop in Fort Collins?"

Riku shrugged. "When I first met Sora he mentioned that he wanted to find his family so he can take them to Saint Petersberg. We'd be driving through Colorado anyways so why not make a quick trip?" Riku finished outlining the routes they would take and reviewed the map once more. After they passed through Pennsylvania they would go through Ohio, Indianna, Illinois, Missouri, Kansas, Colorado, Utah, Nevada, and then they would be in California. Riku sighed. Why the hell did he have to live so God damn far from California?

Axel also looked over the map and he smiled when he saw that they were going to drive through Illinois. "We go right through Joliet in Illinois."

"And your point is fire crotch?" Riku smirked at his comment.

Axel played with his thumbs. "Well.. I have someone there."

The silverette sighed. "Not you too.."

"But we actually go right through it! Pleeeeeeeease!" Axel gave Riku the best puppy dog look he could muster and Riku just sighed.

Sora walked out of the bathroom with the bag halfway filled and stopped in front of the two older teens sitting at the small table next to the window, which definitely had the curtains closed. "Let's just stop there. It can't do any harm."

Riku grunted. "Alright fine! We'll stop in Joliet! But we won't stay there for more than a day. We can't afford to stay in one place for very long.."

Axel threw his arms around Riku and squeezed him tightly while kissing his cheek repeatedly. "Thank you so much oh Silver God!"

Riku stood up and pushed Axel away. "Yeah yeah. Just don't give your hopes up. Whoever you're looking for is probably dead. Just like everyone else."

Axel shook his head. "Nope!" He took out his cell phone and showed it to Sora and Riku who were currently standing side by side. "I called my Roxy a few days ago, but my phone died so now I can't call him."

Riku looked confused. "The phones still work?"

Axel shrugged. "They might not work now, but they did."

Sora sighed. "Guys, I looked out of the bathroom window when I was looking for supplies.. and well, more zombies are starting to horde around the hotel. We should probably leave before it gets too bad."

Riku and Axel exchanged worried looks before Riku spoke up. "Alright.. me and Axel will get the heavy bags while you get the backpack and the supplies you found. Sound good everyone?"

Sora and Axel nodded and did as they were told. Riku took the map from the table and folded it and put it in his pocket. When they all had their bags Riku took a peek inbetween the curtains. He stepped back a little after he took the sight in and gulped. "Uhh, I think it's a bit late to worry about it getting worse outside."

Sora threw his bags down and crossed his arms. "I knew we shouldn't have stayed the night here! I just knew it! But for once I actually gave a fuck about what other people wanted! And look where it got me! Just-!" He was cut off by Riku putting his hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh! You have no idea how many are out there. If they hear us we really are screwed this time! Like.. screwed in the ass kind of screwed!"

Axel chuckled. "A bit much."

Riku took his hand away from Sora's mouth and sighed. "I have a plan."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "What are you? Our leader?"

"I better be with how I'm letting you both go look for people and how I'm about to save your asses for the second time."

Axel shook his head and crossed his arms. "What the hell is your plan dude? Because we're not going to get out of this room with you two bickering."

The silver haired teen walked over to the window again and beckoned the other teens to follow him. Once they were all looking outside into the crowd of zombies Riku spoke up. "See how their clothes are ripped up and how're they're walking?" The other two teens nodded so Riku continued. "Well, I think if we just rip our clothes up like that and learn to walk like them then they won't attack us.

Sora snorted. "That's freaking retarded. It would never-"

Axel shook his head. "No, I've had to do this before. It will work." He nodded at Riku in a sign that he would follow through with the plan.

Sora sighed. "Riku, if I die I'm gonna be so pissed."

Riku chuckled. "It's okay. Cause I would probably be dead too if you die. We'll be in a horde of those things so if one of you are caught, then we're probably going to freak out and be caught too. Just try to keep your cool and this will work."

The redhead and brunette nodded for what seemed like the hundreth time that night and began ripping one another's clothes up. Riku helped Sora with his and Sora helped Axel with his and when the two's clothes were good and ripped they both helped Riku with his own clothes.

After that was done, they grabbed their bags again. The three walked over to the door in a line. First Riku, then Sora, then Axel. They had to do this **PERFECT**. Either that, or die.

Riku undid the locks and took the handle in his hand. "Put on your best zombie faces ladies."

Sora huffed, which Riku took as a sign to open the door. He did so and rolled his eyes back slightly, while lightly moaning. When the door was completely open the teens left the room as the zombies began to fill in the small space. They weren't getting any unwanted attention, so that was a good sign.

The three continued to walk in a line through the crowd. Their car was a good twenty yards from where they currently were, so they would have to keep the act up for at least ten minutes. Riku didn't know how he'd drive through this horde with a small car like the one they had, but he was sure it wasn't that crowded where the car was parked so they could possibly make it.

But of course when they were three yards from the car Axel's phone just had to go off.

Axel gulped and took the phone out, answering the call. "Hello?" The nearby zombies just watched. "Uhm Roxy? Not a very good time." He ended the call with a quick 'I love you too, bye.'

Sora looked at Axel appalled. "I thought you said it was dead!"

"I thought it was!"

Riku grew annoyed. "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" The three teens looked out at the horde that was currently staring at them.

Axel shook his head. "Time for my plan! Riku.. get you and Sora out of here! Take a right down the road and stop at the nearest McDonalds! I'll meet you there.." Axel took out a gun and started to shoot it in the air as Riku and Sora got in the car and drove off. After the third shot Axel began to shoot a path to a nearby car.

One dead zombie.

Two dead zombies.

Three dead zombies.

Four dead zombies.

Five dead zombies.

And after that it was a clear shot. Axel threw the door open and tossed his bag in the passenger seat and looked in at the ignition. FUCK! IT WASN'T THERE! He slammed the door shut to buy him more time as the horde grew closer. He looked in between the seats, above the shades, and finally in the compartment when he found the keys. At that moment the horde around the driver's side of the car began to rock the car violently. Axel quickly put the keys in the ignition and started the car. He hit the gas and sped off, leaving the horde.

* * *

Later on they all met up at a McDonalds on the highway. Axel threw his bag in the trunk and hopped in the back, lying down as best as he could since he was really tall, even for a male. "I hate my cell phone so much right now."

Sora sighed. "I thought we'd never see you again."

"Oh, don't ever worry about fire crotches. I hear they never go down without a fight." Riku winked at Axel and turned around in the driver's seat and started the car. They didn't have a long way to go through Pennsylvania. They'd make it to Ohio in no time flat. He just hoped it'd be smooth sailing after that. But he knew that was too much to ask for. He pulled out of the McDonalds onto the highway to end their journey in the hell that is known as Pennsylvania.

A/N: I am very pleased with how this turned out! Thought they were gonners for a sec there right? NOW WAY IN HELL! The story must continue. By the way, when I uploaded this to fix my typos.. I did not see any. I am very proud of myself for that. Or at least not any that I could see. Review because I love them! :D


	4. Ohio

A/N: Well, I was going to be a butt head and make you all give me 13+ reviews, but I see you all have already done so lol THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love reading your reviews! They really did make me happy, and I need all the happiness I can get since at the moment I am going through a rough time :/ SO ANYWAYS! We don't have enough romance in here. I'm going to fix that ;3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts.

While Riku drove down a narrow road Axel and Sora kept themselves occupied with the iPod they found in a house a few miles down the road. They stayed there for most of the night. The only reason they left is because they were sick of being trapped inside because of the many hordes. It seemed like wherever they stayed they got stuck there. They had walked through at least two more crowds so far.

They have been driving on the road for only two hours. Riku found it difficult to follow the map at times, but he stuck with it. He was determined to survive in the zombie apocolypse. He couldn't stand it if he lost to a bunch of corpses.

"NO! YOU CHEATED!" Sora took the iPod away from Axel and hid it behind his back. They were in the backseat playing Guitar Hero on the iPod, and whenever Sora started to catch up to Axel's score the redhead would tug at the iPod causing Sora to screw up.

"I did not cheat! You're just jealous because I'm better than you at Guitar Hero!" Axel huffed and turned around in his seat. He couldn't lose to such a pipsqueak as Sora. Not ever.

"You know what? Fine! I'll sit with Riku!" Sora crawled to the passenger seat and sat next to Riku, turning so he was facing the silver haired teen. "So how is life?"

Riku smirked. This guy really was something. "Well, it's going great! Just got that A in Biology, and who could forget about prom? I'm gonna score some sexy bitches tonight." Riku and Sora laughed. They didn't get along all of the time, but they enjoyed the time that they did get along.

Axel leaned forward in the middle seat in the back to jump into the conversation. "Are you straight Riku?"

Riku did a spit take of the Coke he was drinking. "What the hell kind of question is that!"

Axel chuckled and rested his left hand on Riku's shoulder "A personal one."

Riku sighed. "Yes Axel, I am straight."

Axel hummed and tilted his head upwards in thought. "But why? It's so obvious that Sora wants your dick."

This was Sora's turn to do a spit take of the soda he was drinking. "WHAT THE HELL? You can't just go around telling people I want their dick!"

"Uhh, there's only one person I can tell that to Sora. Remember? Everyone else is dead.. And you're not allowed to have my boyfriend's dick. Unless you'd agree to a threesome?"

Sora was angry at this point. "NO! I don't want to have sex with you and Roxas! End of story!" Sora turned around to look through the window and crossed his arms. Axel went WAY too far this time. He was sick of the ginger saying whatever he pleased, when he pleased. Axel can go to hell!

Axel shrugged and sat back. "I'm just saying. You two need to keep your options open. There's not many people out there to choose from anymore, and you two seem to get along just like any other couple. I don't think at least trying to make it work would do any harm." Axel sighed. These two were impossible to work with.

Riku shook his head. "Dude, I like pussy alright?"

"Whatever."

There was a long awkward silence afterwards. It was nice to have people around now, it really was. But Riku forgot just how much of a pain in the ass people were sometimes. It's not like they could stop anywhere and seperate for awhile either. It was just too risky. They had already had enough close calls.

Riku shook himself out of his thoughts when he saw the most beautiful thing his eyes have ever layed upon. Oh how he's been looking forward to this day. He put the car in park and grabbed a pistol from one of the bags. When he opened the door to get out Sora grabbed his arm. "Riku! What are you doing?"

Riku pointed to the truck lying on it's side a few yards away. It was a Debbie Cake truck.

Sora facepalmed. "Are you serious? Can't this wait?"

"Twinkies can't ever wait!"

Axel laughed. "You're going to get yourself killed over a creamy delight?"

Riku shrugged. "Maybe."

Axel sighed and lyed down in the backseat, putting the headphones in his ears and playing music. His wasn't getting caught up in Riku's Twinkie obsession.

Riku got out of the car and Sora did the same, grabbing a pistol of his own, much to Riku's displeasure. "Sora, get back in the car. This won't take long."

"No way! You need backup."

Riku grunted. "Your decision, not mine. So if you get bit, don't come crying to me to solve all of your problems. A-fucking-gain."

Sora huffed and walked alongside Riku. When they reached the truck Riku went around the left side and Sora went around the right side, checking for any walkers. They could handle a few, but if approximately eight decided to show up they would have to leave the truck be.

The two teens met up at the back of the truck and nodded, indicating that the coast was clear. Riku spoke up first. "Well, time to see what's in this baby." Riku put his hand over the back door's handle and pulled down, slowly opening the door. When it was halfway open he all but threw the door open the rest of the way and gritted his teath, grabbing the round pink treats. "Snowballs..."

Sora shook his head. "Maybe next time?"

"Motherfucking.. Snowballs!" The older teen threw the debbie cake back into the truck and entered the back, stomping on all of th treats. "I want my motherfucking Twinkie!"

Sora backed away from the truck, not looking behind him. Of course that was his first mistake. His second mistake was dropping the pistol when he attempted to shoot at the walker biting at him. Though the walker was a woman, looking to be in her early twenties, he couldn't seem to shake her. And he didn't want to call for Riku because then the older teen would never let him follow him ever again. Though Sora did wonder how Riku didn't hear him fighting with the zombie. He wasn't worried about keeping the tussle quiet, that's for sure.

Sora fell to the ground with the young dead woman. He wonderend how she died. Was it in a group and she got left behind? Was it when she was wandering down the road, trying to find a safe place to stay? Did she even have a weapon to protect herself with? Maybe this woman didn't even have a chance at survival like he does. The brunette then thought back to all of the times Riku has saved his ass, and he decided that it was time he saves him again. "RIKUUUUUUU!"

"What!" The silverette looked up to see Sora fighting with the zombie, and that was just enough to push him out of that truck and make his foot connect with that dead bitch's face. He raised his pistol and pointed it directly at the woman's forehead. "This time, stay dead." He pulled the trigger and the corpse fell limp. Riku grabbed Sora off of the ground and brushed him off."

"Riku.. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and-" He was cut off by a surprise hug by the older teen. "Uhh, you're not mad?"

"Of course not. I'm just glad you're okay." Riku pulled away from Sora and looked into thr brunette's eyes. They really were something. That blue.. god it was just gorgeous.

Sora sighed. "Riku, you shouldn't look at me that way. You should know that I am in fact gay and-" He was once again cut off, but this time it was by Riku forcefully kissing him. He didn't know whether to kiss him back or to slap him, so he just stood there doing nothing like an iditot.

Riku pulled away, panting heavily. "Wow... That wasn't actually that bad. I could get use to guys."

"Ugh, Riku! I don't want you to 'get used to guys' because you have no fucking options left! I want you to like me for me!" Sora tried to stomp away, but Riku held him firmly.

"You're adorable."

"No shit."

"No, let me finish."

"Hmph!" He looked away, but Riku turned his head back around and held it there, keeping his other hand on Sora's arm to make sure he doesn't go anywhere.

"You're sweet, funny, not bright at all, caring, a scrawny little shit, a bit clingy-"

"Okay, I get it."

"But I wouldn't trade you for any living girl left on this planet."

"Seeing as how that number isn't very high, I don't take that as a compliment at all."

"Sora! Are you even listening to me? I really do want to try this out.."

Sora sighed. "Prove to me that you really like me, and then we'll talk." The younger of the two yanked his arm away from Riku and walked back to the car sitting in the passenger seat once again.

When Riku joined Axel and Sora in the car a painful awkward silence washed over the teens. Man had he screwed up this time. It's not like he really meant what he said anyways. He just felt a bit lonely, and like Axel said, his options were limited. But unless he could make Sora believe that he actually liked him, he would be getting no ass tonight. And that is all Riku really gave a damn about at the moment.

* * *

About an hour later they found themselves only around twenty minutes away from entering Indianna. You could almost taste the excitement emmiting from Axel's aura as they got closer and closer to Illinois. He always talked to the blonde teen known as Roxas every chance he got when they stopped. He would always tell him the city they were in and how much longer they have to go until they'll be able to see each other again. It wasn't clear on how they met, since Axel lived in New York and Roxas lived in Illinois. Sora and Riku only guessed that they met online, since Axel didn't talk much about his life before all of this began to happen.

Riku acted like he didn't give a damn about Axel keeping quiet about his past life, but on the inside he knew that he had to be cautious of the redhead because of this. He and Sora discussed the tattoos under the older teen's eyes too, and they both decided that it is most likely gang related. Though this meant that Axel was most likely strong and very capable of fighting off the zombies, it also meant that Axel is potentionally dangerous to humans as well. Riku checked on the redhead often through the mirror, just to make sure he wasn't going to stab him or Sora through the seat, or something of the sort. You can't tell what anyone is capable of anymore. Not in Zombieland.

Riku finally found an exit that led to the main highway and took it, since it looked cleared out enough. There would be nothing worse than being blocked by a bunch of stranded cars and having to walk down the highway with heavy bags. He couldn't even imagine being more vulnerable than that.

Though he knew that this could possibly happen to them, he wan't afraid. He had already been through so much in the past couple of days that he doubted anything could phase him anymore. But as he saw that silver mini van pull up behind the car he was currently driving, oh yeah, fear was felt at that moment. He didn't know Namine or Xion personally, but he knew that they were as possibly as dangerous as Axel was. They may not have muscle to them like Axel does, but they were like fucking ninjas. Quiet and stealthy.

So when they drove up beside the car and stared Riku, Sora, and Axel down.. they new that shit was about to get real.

A/N: Not as much romance as I anticipated, but you got a little Soriku action in here so you shall live ;) I am sorry this took a month to get out, but I don't get the laptop as often as I would like, so bare with me. I love you all and please review :)


End file.
